marvelfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Anthony Stark (Terre-199999)
Histoire Enfance thumb|leftNé le 26 Avril, 1970 ayant comme père, l'innovateur légendaire, concepteur d'armes et développeur du "Projet Manhattan": Howard Stark, le début de la vie de Tony était souvent dominé par l'absence de son père qu'il décrira plus tard comme «froid» et «calcul». Mais dès son jeune âge il a rapidement volé la vedette avec son esprit brillant et unique. A quatre ans, il a construit son premier circuit, à six ans, son premier moteur, et à dix-sept ans, il est diplômé du IMT. Quand ses parents ont été tués dans un accident de voiture, ami et allié de toujours de Howard Stark, Obadiah Stane, est intervenu pour combler le vide laissé par le fondateur légendaire. À l'âge de vingt et un ans, Tony est devenu le plus jeune PDG d'une société, après l'héritage de Stark Industries, il est devenu un fabricant d'armes en chef de l'armée américaine. Avec les clés des affaires, il a inauguré une nouvelle ère pour l'héritage de son père, la création intelligente d'armes, la robotique de pointe, et le satellite de ciblage. Stark Industries a fait œuvre de pionnier dans la technologie médicale et dans la lutte contre la faim dans le monde avec leur programme Intelli-cultures. L'influence de Tony a changé le visage de l'industrie des armes pourr «assurer la liberté et la protection de l'Amérique et ses intérêts dans le monde entier." Même si il a développé une solide réputation dans son domaine, Tony semblait rarement intéressé par le travail des autres; lors d'une fête à Berne, en Suisse, pour célébrer le millénaire, il a brièvement conversé avec le scientifique Aldrich Killian, puis a complètement oublié l'homme, après l'avoir promis de le rencontrer sur le toit en faveur de passer du temps avec le scientifique mais ne l'as pas fait, Maya Hansen une scientifique, Tony a offrert quelques brèves observations sur son travail et puis l'as quitter le lendemain matin. Capturé en Afghanistan thumb|left|Forgeant son ArmureQuand Stark s'est rendu à Kaboul, en Afghanistan pour présenter son nouveau modèle de missile de destruction, le "Jericho", aux Force Armées Américaines, son convoi a été attaqué par des complices militants, du chef terroriste Raza et il a été assommé. Il s'est réveillé et a constater qu'il avait été grièvement blessé par des éclats d'obus, et avait été capturé par les militants, mais avait survécu grâce à son compatriote captif, Dr Ho Yinsen. Yinsen avait fait un électro-aimant de forte puissance pour maintenir les 'éclats d'obus en place, ce qui a permis de le maintenir ainsi en vie. Stark a été chargé par ses ravisseurs, un groupe terroriste se faisant appeler les Dix Anneaux, de leur construire une nouvelle version du missile Jéricho de Stark Industries, une arme multi-ogive extrêmement destructeur. Il lui dit oui a contrecoeur mais ne fît pas comme convenu, mais a plutôt utilisé le temps de construire le missile, une Armure Motorisé avec en miniature un Réacteur Arc pour le maintenir en vie. C'est la Mark I. Au cours de sa fuite, Yinsen a été tué dans une tentative pour bloquer les gardes, il voulais ainsi laisser assez de temps a Stark pour se initialiser l'armure. Après la poursuite sous tension, il éclate et détruit tout le matériel qu'ils avaient des armes Stark, et utilise une fusée pour se dégager du combat. Après s'avoir écraser sur le sable, il abandonne son armure, et se déplaça pendant un certain temps, jusqu'a que les hélicoptères militaires américains l'ont trouvé et lui ont portés secours. Devenir un héros thumb|left|Première Armure de Stark, Mark IÀ son retour aux États-Unis, Stark a déclaré que Stark Industries ne seraient plus un fabriquant d'armes. Il a décidé de recréer son costume d'armure avec une capacité de vol de conception grandement améliorée, et a construit un réacteur arc plus puissant et fiable, à la fois pour alimenter son Réacteur et son Armure. Ce modèle d'essai expérimental a donné lieu à une Armure plus raffinée de troisième génération, lourdement armés, et peint dans un rouge vif et or thème qui allait devenir sa marque à travers de nombreuses générations successives de plus, de son armure. Face à la prise de conscience que ses plans d'armes tombés dans de mauvaises mains, Stark a enfilé son Armure Mark III et s'est envolé pour l'Afghanistan pour empêcher les dix Anneaux. Il a arrêté le groupe et détruit leurs stocks d'armes Stark, tout en tirant accidentellement l'attention de l'Air Force et son ami le Lieutenant Colonel Jim Rhodes. Ils ont envoyé deux jets F-22 pour abattre Stark, mais Stark a réussi à leur échapper, et Rhodes a couverts l'incident après avoir découvert que Stark pilotait l'armure, précisant que l'altercation était un exercice d'entraînement. Alors qu'il travaillait sur l'amélioration de son armure, il a découvert que Stane avait eu affaire aux Dix Anneaux. Il a envoyé son assistante Virginia "Pepper" Potts pour pirater l'ordinateur central Stark. Alors qu'il était de retour à la maison, Stane le paralysa avec un appareil de paralysie temporaire induite, puis a volé le réacteur à arc de la poitrine de Stark. Stark est retourné à son laboratoire après que le dispositif paralysant s'est estompé et a essayé d'obtenir le vieux réacteur avant de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Avec l'aide de son personnel l'ordinateur, JARVIS, il a réussi à mettre le réacteur Arc dans sa poitrine. thumb|Stark et Stane en combatUtilisant son premier réacteur, qui n'a pas été conçu pour alimenter sa dernier armure, Stark s'adapte une fois de plus puis vînt affronter Stane. Il a lutté avec Stane sur le toit de Stark Industries et les rues environnantes, Il réussi a le battre, il demanda a Pepper de sursarger le réacteur arc, sous l'instruction de Stark. Le réacteur de Stark sursargé a exploser; Il réussit a survivre de l'explosion. Conséquences Ensuite, l'armure de Stark a été surnommé «Iron Man» par la presse. Stark a tenu une conférence de presse où ses contacts gouvernementaux devraient lui indiquer que Iron Man était propre garde du corps de Stark. Cependant, après avoir trébuché sur une question piège par l'un des représentants de la presse, il a finalement confirmé son identité et avouât être "Iron Man". Plus tard dans la nuit, Stark est rentré et a été accueilli par Nick Fury, leader du SHIELD, qui lui a parlé d'un plan appelé l'Initiative des Avengers. Intoxication au Palladium thumb|left|250px|Iron Man contre Anton VankoLe designe de Stark du réacteur dans sa poitrine requis un élément lourd tel que le palladium pour le faire fonctionner. Malheureusement, le palladium a été continuellement érodé par le bombardement de neutrons, et a propager des poisons mortels dans le corps de Tony. Il en est venu à la conclusion que sa mort était proche, il a commencé à donner ses biens a affaires a ses amis de confiance. Pepper a repris le poste de PDG de Stark Industries. Alors que Tony lutte avec sa maladie, le fils du partenaire de Howard Stark dans la construction du réacteur arc original, Ivan Vanko, a réaisé un réacteur arc Mini de celui de Tony. L'utilisation de matériaux bruts fût nécessaire pour lui, Ivan a réussi à créer un harnais de poitrine qui alimente l'énergie du réacteur en deux fouets électriques, il pourrait ensuite les utiliser pour couper le métal et l'électrification des choses avec. Il a attaqué Tony au Grand Prix de Monaco tandis que Tony était au volant de la voiture qu'il pilotait, et l'aurait tué s'il n'y avait pas eu l'intervention de Pepper et Happy. Ils se sont précipités sur lui sur la piste de course et Pepper lui a donner une armure valise, que Tony utilisa pour vaincre Vanko. Quand Stark a organisé une fête dans sa villa a Malibu, ses tendances autodestructrices ont fait que, Il avait revêtu son Armure d'Iron Man et a procédé à s'enivrer, puis l'as utilisé pour des capacités destructrices pour divertir ses invités. James Rhodes trouva cela déplorable et ne supportait plus ça, c'est ainsi donc qu'il a récupéré l'ancien prototype Mark II du sous-sol et s'est confronté a Stark. Une bagarre a éclaté, Iron Man contre Iron Man, et finalement Rhodes a confisqué ça Mark II après avoir dit a Stark qu'il n'était plus digne de porter cette Armure. Stark a vu son ami partir, se résignant à l'idée que son ami avait peut-être raison. À son point le plus bas, Tony a été approché par le directeur Fury dans un magasin de beignet. Toujours dans son armure d'Iron Man, il a accepté une réunion à l'intérieur et a été surpris quand ils ont été rejoints par sa propre assistante, qui Fury l'as présenté comme Natasha Romanoff, une espionne qui devait garder un oeil sur lui. Romanoff administré une barrière temporaire à l'empoisonnement de palladium de Tony, avant que Fury le mit sur une piste pour trouver un élément possible pour remplacer le palladium. Après une longue recherche, Stark a trouvé le secret dans les notes de son père et un diorama de la principale de l'usine Stark Industries. Il commença la construction d'un petit accélérateur de particules dans son garage, Tony a finalement réussi à créer un nouvel élément qui répond à ses besoins et à son tour, a créé une toute nouvelle Armiure afin d'utiliser ce nouveau pouvoir. Guerre des Armures thumb|250px|Stark et Rhodes se battant contre les drônes d'HammmerSa prochaine tâche était de faire face à son grand rival Justin Hammer, qui avait éclipsé Stark Industries à l'Expo Stark. Hammer avait déjà organisé la fuite de Vanko et l'avait aidé afin de concevoir une nouvelle technologie pour rivaliser avec l'armure Iron Man de Stark. Stark a été assez troublé d'apprendre que Hammer avait créé une petite armée de drones alimentés par des réacteurs arc, mais choqué quand James Rhodes apparu entièrement armé avec la Mark II amélioré dont il perda le contôle. Vanko avait duper Hammer et utilisait les drônes et le War machine de Rhodes afin de tuer Stark. Stark s'échappa de l'Expo, ce qui conduisit les drones et son ami impuissant sur une poursuite mortelle. Finalement, l'aide extérieur de Natasha Romanoff permis a Rhodes de reprendre le contrôle et, ensemble, les deux Iron Man ont été en mesure de combattre les drones, et plus tard Vanko dans son Armure. Avec sa maladie corrigé, une nouvelle armure Iron Man à la main, il était capable de retrouver son état normal, Tony est retourné à la vie dont il jouissait, agissant en tant que consultant pour Nick Fury et du projet "Initiative Avengers". La Formation d'une Equipe thumb|left|250px|Iron Man, Captain America et ThorQuelques mois plus tard, a force d'effort, la Tour Stark fonctionnait sur une source d'alimentation du réacteur arc autonome, Tony et Pepper fêtaient leur accomplissement lorsque l'Agent Coulson fît son intrusion avec une affaire urgente. Impossible de rejeter le S.H.I.E.L.D, grâce à Pepper, Tony a contrecoeur regarda les informations de Coulson et est devenu gravement préoccupé par le contenu. Le S.H.I.E.L.D. avait perdu la Tesseract et voulait rassembler des individus puissants dans le monde entier dans une tentative désespérée pour contrer la menace que cela posait. Pepper et Coulson partirent et laissèrent Tony travailler. Lorsque Loki, le cerveau responsables du vol, a fait une apparition publique à Stuttgart, Tony entra en action. Quand il est arrivé, il a trouvé Steve Rogers, en plein combat avec Loki. Puis, Loki se rendît, et se laissa escorté loin. Le Frère adoptif de Loki Thor avait d'autres plans, et a intercepté l'avion dans le but d'extrader Loki et de le faire revenir à Asgard avant qu'il ne puisse faire plus de tort. Tony a essayé de l'arrêter, mais ne réussit qu'à provoquer une bagarre. Enfin l'intervention de Rogers qui voulût stopper le Marteau de Thor avec son Bouclier, Thor voyant que celui-ci avait une très grande puissance, il décida de réfléchir a un plan ensemble. Une fois à bord de l'Héliporteur du SHIELD, Tony se mit à planter discrètement une puce afin de s'infiltrer dans les systèmes de l'héliporteur pour découvrir les intentions du SHIELD et confirmer ses soupçons. L'arrivée de Tony à un groupe de gens puissants n'a fait qu'ajouté un élément volatile au mélange. Sa démarche antagoniste n'a été interrompue quand il a trouvé une âme sœur dans Bruce Banner, un collègue scientifique. La tension monte et les arguments évasée. Les soupçons de Tony et de surveillance électronique ont entraîné une enquête plus traditionnelle de Rogers, et la découverte résulte que Directeur Fury n'avait pas été entièrement honnête sur le Tesseract, la planification de l'utiliser dans l'armement. thumb|250px|Tony menace LokiJuste au moment où les conflits menaçaient de les mettrent hors-de-soi, l'héliporteur a été attaqué par une Flèche explosive de Clinton Barton ce quio a donner une explosionde l'un des moteurs, ce qui incita Stark et Rogers à mettre de côté leurs différences et à travailler ensemble dans un effort pour sauver l'Héliporteur. Dans la foulée, ils ont appris que Loki avait disparu et que l'agent du SHIELD Phil Coulson avait été tué, un événement qui les a contraints à regarder à l'intérieur d'eux-même et a tenir compte de leurs propres actions. Stark en a déduit que Loki était à la Tour Stark a New York, et stimulé par des pensées de vengeance, il a enfilé son armure Iron Man endommager et est partit à sa poursuite. Comme prévu, il a trouvé le Asgardian en à la Tour Stark et lui a offert un avertissement, le catalogage chacun des individus puissants maintenant ligués contre lui. Loki a répondu en essayant de le contrôler, et quand cela échoua il lança Stark à travers une fenêtre. Ayant déjà abandonné son Armure endommagé, Tony a chuta à la rue en contrebas, mais sa planification à long terme a sauvé lorsque le fraîchement construit Mark VII descendit près de lui, et a fusionné avec lui en chute libre quelques instants avant l'impact. La Catastrophe évitée, il est remonté jusqu'à Loki et lui dit avant d'ouvrir le feu:"Et il ya une autre personne que vous avez contrarié Son nom est Phil'." Avengers Rassemblement thumb|left|250px|Nouvelle ArmureBien que Stark avait été occupé avec Loki, le plan de Loki avait porté ses fruits. Un dispositif avec le Tesseract à sa base sur le toit avait ouvert une faille dimensionnelle dans le ciel au-dessus de Manhattan. Grâce à ce trou les Chitauri, les alliés de Loki, arrivèrent vers le bas sur la ville et il eut des destructions partout. Iron Man n'a pas pu détruire le dispositiffi car c'était une barrière pur énergie et ne pouvait la franchir. Il redescendît dans les rues, et il rejoignît les autres et six personnes exceptionnelles se sont unis pour la première fois contre la menace alien. La bataille a été longue et éprouvante. Iron Man a dominé les cieux dans une action de la suprématie aérienne contre les escadrons de Chitauri. A un moment il imita l'histoire de Jonas et détruit un de leurs mastodontes de l'intérieur. Son action la plus convaincante cependant, a été son interception d'un missile nucléaire déployés dans la région en tant que solution finale. Ce qu'il a réussi à détourner et rediriger dans le trou où il a libéré en course pour un vaisseau-mère au-delà Chitauri. La destruction du vaisseau extraterrestre a également provoqué la mort du reste des Chitauri à New York et ils s'effondrent littéralement. Ses systèmes de support de vie passée, et de l'énergie appauvri, Tony se sont effondrés dans l'inconscience, pas au courant que le trou ce refermait en dessous de lui. Heureusement, son corps sans vie a chuté à travers le trou in extremis mais inconscient il tomba de plusieurs mètres avant que Hulk ai pu l'intercepter et amortir sa chute. Avec les Chitauri vaincu et Loki retiré en toute sécurité à Asgard, les Avengers sont dissous. Les génies, Stark et Banner, se séparèrent en groupe ensemble, chacun avec de nouveaux horizons scientifiques à poursuivre. Après New York Après la bataille de New York, Tony se retrouve troublé par l'insomnie aiguë, il connaît parfois des cauchemars de ce qu'il avait vécu lors de son voyage à travers le portail, et douter de sa capacité à protéger les personnes dont il se souciait dans un monde de dieux, aliens et autres dimensions. À cette fin, il a apporté des améliorations répétées de ses armures, rn insérant divers dispositifs de commande à distance dans son corps qui lui permettraient de convoquer sa nouvelle Mark XLII "Une Armure Préhensible» avec son génie, mais aussi créé quelques trois douzaines d'armures télécommandés tapés à sa physiologie. Cette activitée l'as plus éloigné de Pepper, alors que ses efforts pour la protéger était sans limite. Plus tard, Tony a rencontré Rhodes pour discuter de la récente série d'attentats causés par un terroriste énigmatique connu seulement comme le Mandarin, et de Wa Machine de Rhodey dont son alter-ego fût rebaptisé l'armure Iron Patriot. Quand Rhodes mentionna New York et les Chitauri, il a déclenché une crise d'angoisse au sein de Tony, ce qui le fît sortir Tony et se mît dans son Armure puis s'envola. Quand il retourna a chez lui, Tony a été informé par Happy Hogan que Pepper était en réunion avec un ancien collègue de travail, Aldrich Killian. Tony a dit que ce n'était pas une grosse affaire, mais il a plus tard acheté a Pepper un grand lapin en peluche pour Noël. Quand elle rentra chez elle, elle remarqua la jalousie de Tony, mais le conflit a pris fin lorsque Tony a admis qu'il avait eu des difficultés à faire face à ses expériences à New York. Le conflit a relancé cependant, quand les cauchemars de Tony avaient le convoquer inconsciemment la marque XLII dans son sommeil, qui s'éveille et a terrifié Pepper. Le lendemain matin, Tony a rendu visite à Happy Hogan à l'hôpital, qui était dans le coma qui avait survécu a une des attaques du Mandarin. Il sortit dans un essaim de journalistes et s'est irrité quand l'un d'eux l'a questionné sur le mandarin. Il a juré publiquement sa vengeance, et a annoncé son domicile dans le monde, contestant le Mandarin de le rencontrer là-bas. Plus tard ce jour-là, Tony a commencé à enquêter sur toutes les attaques ddu Mandarin, le conduisant à un indice potentiel dans le Tennessee. Il a alors dit J.A.R.V.I.S. de faire un plan de vol pour cet état. Une enquête plus approfondie a été interrompu lorsque Maya Hansen est arrivé à sa porte pour l'avertir au sujet de l'attaque du Mandarin à son domicile. La réunion a été interrompue par des hélicoptères armés tirant des missiles dans sa maison. Soudainement confronté à devoir protéger Pepper, Stark a envoyé le Mark XLII sur elle, en lui disant de sortir avec le Dr Hansen de la maison. Une fois qu'ils étaient sorties, il a appeller l'Armure à lui-même et a combattu les hélicoptères jusqu'à ce que sa maison est tombée sur lui, le laissant coincé sous l'eau. J.A.R.V.I.S. pris le contrôle de son Armure et a provoqué sa fuite vers le Tennessee. Après avoir quitté Pepper, il lui laissa un message vocal en disant qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de rentrer chez eux immédiatement, Tony porta son Armure à un garage où un garçon nommé Harley l'a trouvé. Le garçon tenait un Fusil a Patate dans sa direction, mais après avoir découvert que l'intrus n'était autre Tony Stark, il se détendit et ils se mirent à parler. Tony bientôt déduit que Harley a eu un problème de l'intimidation à l'école, et lui a offert une grenade flash comme intimidation dissuasif. En retour, Harley a dû aider Tony à son enquête à la bombe. Après avoir fourni les objets nécessaires, Harley a montré a Tony un endroit qui avait été le site d'une explosion avec une signature thermique rare, puis à une femme dont le fils, avait été la cause de l'événement.Tony estima qu'elle avait voir une autre personne, Mme Davis lui a donné fichiers confidentiels concernant son fils. Ils furent interrompus par Ellen Brandt et Eric Savin, deux Agents d'Extremis également à la recherche de ses fichiers. Tony les combattèrent avec des armes improvisées et s'est échappé après avoir tué Brandt. En dépit de l'aide de Harley, Tony le laissa au milieu de la ville, alors qu'il vaait trouver une voiture, qu'il vola a Savin, bien qu'il resta en contact avec lui, vu que le Mark XLII était encore dans le garage de l'enfant. Lorsq'il rechercha des indices dans les dossiers confidentiels, Tony réalisa que Davis avait un lien avec Aldrich Killian et son entreprise, AIM. Avec l'aide de Rhodes, dont l'armure a été mis à jour par AIM, constituant ainsi un utilisateur des systèmes de l'entreprise, Tony a réussi à pirater les secrets de l'entreprise AIM, et de découvrir qu'ils avaient développé le Virus Extremis, ce qui a renforcé les sujets, mais a également fait rendre instable certains, et ce qui risqauit de les faire exploser. La révélation que les bombes qu'il avait été à la recherche sont en faites les sujets de test qui ont exploser et que Killian avait utiliser pour le mandarin comme bombes humaines. Après avoir appelé Harley, Tony a reçu les mauvaises nouvelles de JARVIS que la marque XLII n'était pas encore prête à être utilisé, mais que l'emplacement du Mandarin a finalement été révélé comme Miami. Même sans son armure, Tony a obtenu des fournitures et s'est construit un arsenal pour infiltrer la maison du mandarin. Là, il découvre le mandarin était en fait un personnage fictif inventé par Killian, et interprété par un acteur appelé Trevor Slattery. La poursuite de Tony pour la vérité a été arrêté quand il a été découvert et capturé. Au sous-sol du manoir, le Dr Hansen a révélé à Tony qu'elle travaille actuellement avec Killian, et l'avait aidé à kidnapper Pepper, qui a depuis reçu le virus Extremis. Tony a dû résoudre le problème de l'instabilité de Extremis, comme il a réussi à faire partie il y a d'années, ou Pepper serait tué. Maya a contesté les méthodes de Killian cependant, et a menacé de se suicider avec une surdose Extremis, mais Killian simplement lui a tiré dessus et a informé Stark qu'il lui falait un nouvel assistant. Avec la marque XLII opérationnel, Stark l'as appeller à partir du garage de Harley dans le Minnesota jusqu'à Miami, et a réussi à s'échapper. Lorsqu'il s'est échappez, Tony a retrouvé Rhodes, qui avait aussi été capturé, et son armure pris pour être utilisé par Savin comme un cheval de Troie pour infiltrer Air Force One et kidnapper le Président Ellis. thumb|270px|Protocole "Fête de Famille"Tout les deux partirent pour affronter Killian et retrouver Pepper, sur la côte, où il avait mis en place la partie suivante de son plan sur la plateforme pétrolière Roxxon. Tony utilisa la fonction de téléprésence de la marque XLII dans une tentative pour sauver le président, mais a été contrecarré par Savin, qui a tué tout les passagers. Il se retrouva au millieu d'un groupe de treize passagers qui avait été aspiré hors de l'avion sinistrée. Bien que leur sauvetage a été un succès, la marque XLII est tomber en morceaux après avoir accidentellement percuter un Camion. Tony plus tard commanda a J.A.R.V.I.S. d'exécuter le protocole "Fête de Famille" protocole qui a convoqué tous les Iron Man restants qui se trouvent dans les ruines de sa maison Stark et Rhodes ont réussis à se faufiler dans les quais de chargement où le président a été pendu à l'intérieur du Iron Patriot sur le pétrolier adjacent, le'' Norco . Sans leur armure, ils se sont retrouvés avec la perspective d'affronter les hommes de Killian et les soldats d'Extremis armés seulement de leurs esprits et une paire de pistolets 9mm. Ils ont rapidement étés découvert, et se sont trouvés face à une force de plusieurs dizaines de soldats d'Extremis, mais les chances sont égalisées peu de temps après lorsque les Armures Iron Man de Stark sont arrivés et ils commencèrent a affronter les soldats d'Extremis. Stark a enfilé l'un d'eux et a volé à travers la mêlée pour trouver Pepper. Killian a bloqué la tentative de sauvetage de Stark pour sauver Pepper, mais il a été repoussait assez longtemps pour que Stark fasse un deuxième essai. Stark a échoué cependant, et a regardé avec horreur tombé Pepper et a été englouti dans les flammes. Lorsque Killian s'est approché à nouveau, Stark est entré dans une autre Armure Iron Man et c'est ainsi qu'a commencé un long échange de combat, contre lui, avec Killian détruisant systématiquement l'une après l'autre. Stark finalement pris au piège de son adversaire, vît arriver la Mark XLII et a déclenché son autodestruction en l'envoyant sur Killian, celui-ci a survécu à l'explosion, et quand il était sur le point de tuer Stark, Pepper a également montrer qu'elle avait survécu à sa mort apparente. Elle a défoncé en premier Killian en l'envoyant loin avec une barre de métal, puis a continuer en détruisant une Armure Iron Man qui voulait la tuer. Elle envoya une munition explosive Aldrich Killian et la fît exploser avec un tir de répulseur. Quand Tony et Pepper ont été réunis Stark lui avait promis qu'il pourrait trouver un remède pour le Virus Extremis dans son corps, mais aussi qu'il ne serait plus obsédé par son travail. Il a ordonné a J.A.R.V.I.S. d'activer le protocole «Redémarrage a Neuf», ce qui a causé la destruction des dernières Armures Iron Man qui volent autour du port pour être détruites dans des explosions de feu. Avec son nouveau point de vue sur la vie, Tony non seulement réussi à trouver un remède aux Virus Extremis qu'a Pepper mais aussi d'extraire les éclats de sa poitrine. N'ayant plus besoin du réacteur Arc dans sa poitrine, il est allé vers les ruines de sa maison et a jeté l'appareil dans la mer, en indiquant que même, si on lui vole ses jouets, ou sa maison, une chose restera toujours: qu'il est Iron Man. Personnalité Le playboy et séducteur Tony Stark possède l'une des personnalités les plus captivantes dans cet univers, il est surtout égocentrique, le narcissique et le sarcastique. C'est un homme sociable qui aime boire et à jouer tout en possédant la capacité de devenir un expert en astrophysique thermonucléaires du jour au lendemain. Un prodige de la mécanique inventive, Stark crée sans cesse de nouvelles technologies et à la recherche de façons de l'améliorer, mais il a montré qu'il a peu de souci de l'effet de ses armes ont sur les autres. Après sa capture par les dix Anneaux, il s'est rendu compte que ses armes avaient fait et tourné une nouvelle feuille, s'arrêtant toutes les productions d'armes et d'utiliser toutes les armes qui sont restées pour devenir Iron Man. Tony a une amitié unique avec James "Rhodey" Rhodes. Bien qu'ils aient été amis pendant de nombreuses années, Rhodey essaie de garder Tony sur le droit chemin. Caractère erratique de Tony, cependant, rend parfois difficile pour Rhodey de choisir entre Tony et son devoir à l'armée. Tony a montré qu'il a mûri un peu. Avec Pepper, Tony a exprimé sa capacité à maintenir une relation et d'exprimer ses sentiments pour elle. Avec les Avengers, il affiche toujours les mêmes caractéristiques téméraires qu'il est devenu célèbre pour tout prouver qu'il est capable de travailler avec une équipe. Tout en travaillant avec les Avengers, Tony a développé une amitié avec le Dr Banner. Tony montre un grand respect pour les deux dernières œuvres de Bruce et de ses capacités en tant que Hulk, déclarant à Banner que sa capacité est un peu plus d'un don qu'une malédiction. Pouvoirs et Capacités Pouvoirs Tony n'a pas de pouvoirs inhérents, mais le réacteur arc qui était dans sa poitrine a fourni une source de puissance avec laquelle il peut alimenter l'équipement à forte demande, notamment sa série d'Armure Iron Man. Le réacteur arc a également sauvé Tony de contrôle de l'esprit de Loki. Les Pouvoirs primaires d'Iron Man viennent de son costume blindé. Après New York, at-il ajouté divers implants électroniques qui lui ont permis de convoquer ses armures. Capacités Tony Stark est un inventeur de génie capable de concevoir et de construire des avancées technologiques très en avance sur la technologie de pointe. Parmi ses réalisations sont les réacteurs arc réaménagées que son père conçue, l'intelligence artificielle JARVIS, Ses Armures Iron Man et diverses technologies d'armes avancés. Stark a été formé au combat à mains nues par Happy Hogan et est devenu très physiquement redoutable quand la situation l'exige. Niveau de Force Sans son armure Tony Stark possède la force normale d'un homme normal de l'homme de son âge, la taille, et de construire qui se livre à l'exercice régulier modéré. L'armure amplifie la force de Stark à des niveaux surhumains, il suffit de soulever une voiture avec sa troisième génération d'Armure Iron Man et sans doute plus à la suite d'armure et redessinés le réacteurs arc comme la lutte contre Thor et la lutte contre les troupes Chitauri et d'autres exploits. Faiblesses Sans son armure Iron Man, Stark est vulnérable aux attaques. Attirail Equipement *'Réacteur Arc: Une source d'énergie utilisée non seulement pour alimenter un électro-aimant en gardant des éclats d'obus sur le cœur de Tony Stark, mais aussi comme une source d'énergie pour ses armures Iron Man. *Armure Iron Man: Iron Man porte un costume sophistiqué de gilets pare-balles contenant diverses armes offensives. Il a un certain nombre de combinaisons à part le modèle actuel. Certains sont spécifiques à la mission ou prototypes pour les tests, d'autres sont des modèles plus anciens conservés comme nostalgie ou pour la recherche. Il a développé une mallette spéciale pour porter son armure, vu qu'il est le chef multi-milliardaire d'une société mondiale et un inventeur génial, Stark peut se procurer ou développer une technologie supplémentaire au besoin que possible. *J.A.R.V.I.S.''': Logiciel multifonctionnel adapté pour être chargé dans les armures Iron Man pour une utilisation en tant que programme de contrôle de système. Moyens de Transport Lorsqu'ils ne voyagent pas dans son armure ou en utilisant un Quinjet comme un Avengers, Stark possède un certain nombre de véhicules conventionnels. Armes Différentes Armures Iron Man, et différentes armes de poche de sa création. Notes *Robert Downey Jr. représente Tony Stark dans Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Les Avengers, Iron Man 3, Avengers : Age of Ultron, Captain America : Civil War,Spider Man Homecoming , et dans un caméo non crédité à la fin de L'Incroyable Hulk. Downey Jr. reprendra son rôle de Stark pour le prochain Film Marvel Les Avengers: Infinity War *Dans Iron Man 2 Tony blagues sur la possibilité d'accepter la charge de secrétaire à la Défense si elle lui était offerte. Il s'agit d'une référence à l'Iron Man de la Terre-616 qui, une fois devenu secrétaire à la Défense pour s'assurer que ses armures sont restés sous contrôle. ro:Anthony Stark (Pamant-199999) en:Anthony Stark (Earth-199999) es:Anthony Stark (Tierra-199999) pt-br:Anthony Stark (Terra-199999) ru:Энтони Старк (199999) Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages (Terre-199999) Catégorie:Membres de Stark Industrie (Terre-199999) Catégorie:Membres des Vengeurs (Terre-199999) Catégorie:Super-héros (Terre-199999) Catégorie:Identité Publique Catégorie:Famille Stark